Grand Line School History
by DanharuD.Roronoa
Summary: ZoroxOC  Original Character  Danharu es una chica nueva de intercambio que llegó a la prestigiosa escuela "Grand Line"… La chica nueva causara sensación entre los estudiantes por sus magnificas calificaciones y locuras.
1. Introducción

**-Notas de la Autora—**

ummm, no tas de autora…suena interesante…espera esa soy yo! =D

Comenzemos entonces con las aclaraciones! Antes de leer el capitulo 1! ^_^

Danharu Jigoku, es una chica de 17 años que llega al instituto más prestigioso del país llamado "Grand Line".

La chica es una buena estudiante, siempre saca las mejores notas de la clase, pero indudablemente no solo se interesa sacar las mejoes notas de clase, tambien se interesa por Roronoa Zoro.

PERFIL DE DANHARU

Nombre: Danharu Jigoku.

Apodo: Princesa infernal.

Edad: 17

Cabello: morado con destellos algo rosas, ojos azul claro y piel morena con muy buenos atributos.

Esta historia se basa, en el gran Anime/manga "One Piece".

"Pirates School" es la escuela sonde estudian nuestros protagonistas (Danharu, Zoro, Luffy, Nami…etc. todos los piratas de la historia original) aunque tambien hay otra escuela llamada "Marines School", estas dos escuelas siempre han tenido confrontaciones.


	2. Capitulo 01

**Grand Line School History**

Capitulo 01:

"_Era muy tarde, llegaría tarde a mi nueva escuela si no me daba prisa!, no debía defraudar a mis padres el primer día de escuela, aunque me vine a mudar sola a esta ciudad… sin embargo, mis padres siempre están al tanto de mi. Ya que dijeron que en la escuela tendría un tutor llamado…emmm, me dijeron shiro…algo, ah Shirohige así es como me dijeron se llamaba mi tutor! O por lo menos así es como le dicen!"_

-**Maldición, sigo con mi manía de hablar sola y además voy tarde! **

_Corrí hasta el baño me di un baño súper rápido y me coloque el uniforme de la escuela con gran entusiasmo de todas formas no todos llegan a estar en una de las mejores escuelas del país y me encanta el uniforme! Me eché mi perfume favorito y fui a la salida de mi casa, para comenzar un nuevo día!, ya era muy tarde así que corrí lo mas rápido que pude, no esperaba chocarme con un pelo verde, algo alto y fortachón y además, que se cayera todo lo que llevaba en mi maleta escolar._

-**Oye mujer, que acaso no ves por donde vas?** (peli-verde)

-**Pues! Lo siento, cegatón**

_Tras decir, esto el peliverde se fue corriendo supongo que iba tarde igual que yo…pero no me di por vencida el necesitaba una lección! Recogí mis cosas salvajemente y corrí lo más rápido que podía para alcanzar al chico! Sabia que llegaría agotada al Grand Line, pero no me importo, de primero esta mi honor como chica! Corrí tan rápido y con tanta furia que lo alcance!..El peliverde quedo sorprendido de mi rapidez, además, que lo vi con una sonrisa malvada, desde entonces supo que era una carrera de quien era más rápido (no tengo idea de como llegue a ello) corrimos lo rápido que podíamos, para sorpresa nuestra llegamos los dos al mismo tiempo a la escuela._

-**Jeje, vaya mujer más rápida…** -Decía el peliverde entre cortado por falta de aire-

-**Jaja, fue una buena carrera… si no te hubiera dado ventaja yo hubiera ganado eso tenlo por seguro!** –Dije algo entrecortada al igual que el- (Que corrí todo un maratón, entiéndanme D=)

-**Jajaja, no lo creo, pero admito que sabes correr** -peliverde-

-**Y también se muchas cosas más** –dije guiñándole el ojo a lo que el se sonrojo un poco-

-**Me agradas! Me llamo Roronoa Zoro! Y tu como te llamas?** –Dijo Roronoa (que lindo nombre */*)-

-**Yo soy Danharu Jigoku y…llegare tarde a mi clase asi que…Nos vemos luego**-_Dije corriendo hasta donde mi salon de clase, para mi desfortuna la clase había empezado, toque la puerta con total desconfianza, temblaba por ser nueva y por que probablemente podría ser tratada mal…aunque, se podía decir que ya tenia un amigo, Claro hablo de Zoro, que además tiene un cuerpazo, he digo…debe ser corredor o algo! De repente, el sensei, abrió la puerta y enseguida supo que era la nueva estudiante de intercambio._

-**Debes de ser la nueva** –_respondí ascendiendo con la cabeza_- **Vaya, vaya, primer día y llegas tarde…eso merece un castigo, pero por lo que me han dicho eres muy buena estudiando, así que pasare por alto el castigo ve y preséntate.**

_Entre al salón, moviéndome como un robot, temblando…un chico con sombrero de paja se burlaba de mis movimientos, y una chica que estaba sentada tras el me miraba con un aura siniestra, la chica tenia cabello negro y pendientes de serpientes, mas atrás estaba alguien con…disfraz de esqueleto? Con afro?, y a su lado…espera ¿que? Un reno?...y para más sorpresa alguien con una nariz de metal y con un peinado azulado…luego de ver a esas personas, sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente, era un chico rubio con una ceja rizada y la mitad de la cara tapada por su cabello amarillo, otro chico tenia un tirachinas y una gran nariz, habían otras dos chicas una cabello negro y una cabello naranja, las veía como las mas normales del grupo…cuando por fin finalice de analizar a mis compañeros de grupo me presente…_

-**Mi nombre es Danharu Jigoku! Gusto en conoceros!** –_dije un tanto temblorosa_- mientras el chico del sombrero de paja me dijo-

_De repente, alguien abrió bruscamente la puerta del salón de clase y dijo_

–**Por fin llegue maldición!-**

_Para mi sorpresa era el peliverde, fortachón, lindo y…okay mi primer amigo de clase!_

-**te perdiste en el camino, zoro? Como siempre**?-_Dijo la pelinaranja_-

-**a lo que todos empezaron a reírse, hasta el sensei comenzó a reír!**

**(Aclaración el sensei es Shirohige, aun Danharu no lo sabia D=)**

-**Ya paren de reír que no es gracioso**-_dijo enojado y sentándose en su sitio cuando vio, que estaba yo hay parada frente al pizarrón sin saber que hacer, me lanzó una risita, lo cual me hizo sonrojarme por completo! El sensei de repente, se dio cuenta que yo no sabia que hacer y que además, estaba apenada por culpa de Zoro_

-Bien**, pues Danharu-san, siéntate…emmm, delante de el peliverde, Roronoa Zoro ¿Vale?**- _dijo el sensei con total confianza ya que noto que nos conocíamos_

_._

-**eh, vale…**-Dije algo insegura-

En cuanto me senté, Zoro me toco la espalda.

**-Asi que, la corredora profesional estudiara conmigo!-** _lo dijo en modo burla, no me molesto, me dio risa pero me gire a tomar apuntes sobre la clase ya que estaba en un estado avanzado…_

**-luego de dos largas horas, empezó la hora libre-**

_Todas las personas del grupo, se acercaron a mi, estaba nerviosa, no estaba en total confianza…_

-**Yoh! Soy Monkey D. Luffy, y como las presentaciones son un tanto fastidiosas las personas alrededor de ti son Nami la gata ladrona, Franky el cyborg, Brook el esqueleto, Robin la chica misteriosa, Chopper el medico, Usopp el mentiroso, Hancock la emperatriz…ah y Zoro el espadachín…yo soy el jefe de todos ellos shishishi** –_Dijo riendo el chico mientras nami le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza_

**-Quien te dio permiso de presentarnos?, idiota!** –_Dijo Nami, de repente la chica Hancock fue en auxilio de Luffy, que según el…llego a la tierra de la carne…_

-Esto**…un gusto conoceros pero, yo…he me tengo que ir**-_dije acercándome a la salida, al salir, corrí con mi comida a la terraza, quería despejar un poco la mente…_

_Llegue a la terraza y el aire fresco, mi largo cabello morado reflejaba los movimientos del viento, era nostálgicamente hermosa la vista…cuando me di cuenta habían pasado 30 min. Que estaba hipnotizada por la vista y el aire fresco y no había comido nada, comí rápidamente y baje al salón de clases tropezando con las escaleras y cayendo sobre alguien. Estaba un tanto mareada y las personas a mí alrededor me miraban con temor, pues la "nueva chica" es decir, yo… caí sobre uno de los chicos más peligrosos del Grand Line._


	3. Capitulo 02

**Grand Line School History**

**Capitulo 02**

_Cuando me fije que había caído sobre un joven, me levanté inmediatamente, pero me empezó a extrañar la actitud de las personas a mi alrededor._

-**Lo siento mucho, en verdad es que me tropecé! **–_Dije en modo de disculpa mientras la persona se levantaba, se limpio y arreglo su sombrero con caritas, una alegre y la otra triste._

-**Quien fue…el imbecil QUEE-!**!-_miro mi rostro de inocencia se sonrojo oculto su rostro sonrojado con el sombrero-_ **No te preocupes no me he lastimado**- _y se fue un tanto…nervioso_ (¿?)

_Regrese al salón de clases extrañada por la actitud del chico, y a pesar de que pasaron a duras penas 30 min. El tiempo libre en esa escuela según algunos rumores era de dos horas enteras, no se ni siquiera porque me apresure en llegar…entonces me fije en que Luffy, se estaba quejando porque su hermano no le llevaba su comida del día._

-**Oye Luffy** –_le llame yo_…

**-¿Que sucede, Dan?** –_me contesto…si que tiene confianza el chico…decirme Dan omitiendo "chan" o "san" y además, omitiendo otra parte de mi nombre "haru"…_

-**Pues, yo no me comí toda la comida que traje, quieres?** –_le conteste con una gran sonrisa, quería hacer nuevos amigos-_

-**EH! En serio** –_Dijo haciéndose agua a la boca _

-**Claro, tiene muchos vegetales!** –_dije sonriendo_

-**EHH!, no gracias,..odio los vegetales**_-dijo refunfuñando_

-**ah? Bueno, pero no puedo dejar que se pierda…-**_gire_ _mirando hacia atrás y vi al dormido Zoro, empecé a tocarlo para que se despertara…y no había respuesta__**- **_**Vaya que si duerme el buenorro este!**

-**A quien le haz dicho buenorro?-**Dijo Zoro aun como si estuviera durmiendo-

-**EH! Pues, eh, eh, se lo decía al chico con el que me tropecé hace un rato, je je je**- _dije un poco nerviosa, el solo pensar que me haya escuchado decir eso me daba vergüenza, pues apenas lo conocia… al instante, apareció el mismo chico con el que tropecé, el del sombrero naranja con caritas._

**-Luffy aquí traigo tu almuerzo, y deja de spamearme con tus mensajes al móvil, quieres? **–_Dijo el chico del sombrero_

-**EHH! Luffy, ese chico es tu hermano?** –_le pregunte a Luffy acercándome a ellos con gran interés, tenían un gran parecido! El chico de las caritas se volvió a sonrojar al verme que estaba en el mismo curso que su hermano_

-**Si, el es mi hermano…-**_Dijo metiéndose un gran pedazo de carne a la boca_

-**humm…interesante…el destino nos une, no chico?** – _le dije en broma, tropezarnos y vernos luego en un salón no era normal, pero lo dije con una gran sonrisa para que notara que era broma_

-**ehh?...s-..si…supongo…**-se oculto de nuevo con su sombrerito

-**a no me he presentado…me llamo Da-**

-**Se llama Danharu Jigoku!- **_afirmo Luffy-_

-**Oye, no deberías presentarme de esa forma Luffy**-_le dije con una gotita estilo anime-_

-**Jajaja! Pues yo me llamo Portgas D. Ace! Un gusto Danharu**-_Dijo esta vez sonriéndome _

-**Jeje…ahora que recuerdo**-_me gire a ver a Zoro-_ **Zoro, te comerías esta comida, que seria un desperdicio botarla**-_se lo dije con cara de perrito abandonado_

-**No! Haz insistido tanto que ahora hasta creo que esta envenenada**-_dijo estirándose para luego ver por la ventana-_

-**pues mira que no!..**_-gire a ver a Portgas- _**Ace tu si quieres verdad?**-_le dije sonriendo_

-**eh.. yo**?-_dijo sonrojándose y señalándose_

-**Claro hombre! Eres el único "Ace" aquí ¿no?**

_Zoro un tanto celoso de que yo no le insistiera más, me quito la comida de las manos y la empezó a comer, Ace lo miro con cara de asesino serial_

-**Oye, Zoro…no…que no querías**-dijo _Ace en un tono de amenaza_

-**Pues fíjate que me ha dado hambre repentinamente-**_Dijo mirándolo con amenaza, mientras comía_

-**Ehhh! A que esta sabroso, eh Zoro?-** _Dije feliz de que lo haya empezado a comer_

-**Pues si esta sabroso, no tienes más por hay?**

-**Eh, no…ah y Ace te parece si en compensación de que no pudiste probar mi comida hoy, mañana te traigo un almuerzo, que te parece hombre?**-_Le dije dándole con el codo_

-**Pues para mi…seria un honor**-_Dijo sonrojado_

-**Que!-**_Dijo Zoro reprochando_-**A mi me das las sobras y a el una comida para el solo?**

**-Eh? Vale, vale, os haré comida a los dos…aunque no soy buena cocinera-**_dije con una sonrisa falsa-_

_En eso llego el sensei Shanks_-

**bien chicos tomen nota para los deberes de la próxima clase que no tengo ánimos para daros clases hoy**- _todos se sentaron incluyéndome, y a lo lejos un Ace que se iba a su clase, y un zoro que me devolvió mi o-bento un tanto celoso y molesto, mientras yo solo pensaba que el sensei Shanks era un vago!_

_Al acabarse todas las clases, yo andaba en total cansancio…_

-**Oye Danharu**

_-Gire a ver quien me gritaba a lo lejos, era Nami con Robin- _

-**Que sucede?**

-**Hoy iremos a una fiesta te apuntas?** –_Dijo Nami-_

-**Eh? Claro, pero no conozco muy bien la ciudad** –_Dije un tanto confusa_

-**Por eso no te preocupes! Por lo que se, vives justo al lado de la casa de Zoro, y el va a ir a la fiesta, así que el podría buscarte a tu casa –**_Me dijo nami en tono de gracia_

-**EH! En serio vive al lado de mi casa?** –_Dije confusa_

_En ese instante aparece Zoro._

-**hum? De que hablan?**-_Dijo con seriedad, Zoro-_

-**De que Danharu-san, acaba de decir que estas buenorro, Zoro**_-Dijo Robin con cara de malicia_

-**EHH! Yo en ningún momento he dicho eso Robin-sempai!-**_Dije sonrojada_

-**Pero lo pensaste**-_Dijo robin_

-**Vaya, vaya, ya van dos veces en el día que esta chica dice que estoy "buenorro" y apenas nos conocemos…eres una acosadora?-**_Pregunto Zoro _

-**Claro que no! Si tuviera que acosar a alguien acosaría al chico rubio que es más cortes que tu!-**_Dije un tanto exaltada_

-**EHH! Espera, espera…Zoro, Ace o Sanji…¿Acaso estas con los tres?**-_Pregunto Nami_

-**No estoy con ninguno!**

**-Bueno, si me disculpan…me voy a casa…a entrenar antes de la fiesta…**-Dijo Zoro intentando marcharse

-**Oye, espera-**_**Lo tome del brazo**_**- si vives cerca de mi casa por lo menos acompáñame ¿no?-**_Dije con un puchero a lo que el se sonrojo y espero_

-**Chicas, me despido, nos vemos en la fiesta**-Dije sonriéndoles


	4. Capitulo 03

Capitulo 03

_Estaba caminando con Zoro hacia mi hogar, pero parecía que estuviera caminando sola, no entablábamos conversación de nada, hasta que me decidí a hablar._

-**Hey, Zoro…**

-**Que quieres, acosadora?**

-**Yo no soy acosadora, jooo!**

-**A no?**

-**No!**

-**Pues no te creo** –Dijo _Zoro, desviando la mirada_-

-**Joo!, vamos, no soy acosadora ni nada!**

-**y eso, ¿Quien me lo garantiza? **

-_Me quede pensando en que responderle, un buen rato-_ **Pues, pregúntalo a Robin de todas formas ella fue la que hablo!**

-**A Robin?**

-**Si! A Robin**

-**Que acaso no te puedes defender sola mujer?**

-**Pero si ha sido Robin, hostias!**

_De repente apareció otra voz, además de Zoro y yo_

-**Pues si no te sabes defender, yo te defiendo!-** _Era Ace _

**-Eh!** –_Dijimos Zoro y yo al unísono_

-**YO! Que tal?** –_Nos dijo Ace con mucha confianza_

-_No sabia de que hablar con el, con Zoro…al menos discutía, pero de que iba este tío?_- **Pues, voy a casa!**

-**Eh! Pero donde vives tu?,** **no me digas que eres mi vecina!**-_Dijo Ace_

-**pues…ahora que lo dices…nunca he visto esta carretera…desde que salí del cole solo he estado siguiendo a Zoro-** _Dije yo viendo a Zoro con una cara de "TE MATO"_

-**Eh! No me mires así, yo te seguía a ti!** –_Dijo Zoro excusándose_

-**Jajajaja, no debiste seguirlo, ese chico siempre se pierde!-**_Dijo Ace riendo a carcajadas_

-**Pues que más da…dime hacia donde queda la estación de tren, desde hay me guiare!, por favor!**_**-**__Dije con resignación y aura negra a mi alrededor_

-**Pues sigue recto y luego a la izquierda, así llegaras pronto**_-Dijo Ace un tanto asustado por mi aura negra_

-**Bueno nos vemos luego, Ace, gracias por tu ayuda-**_Tome a Zoro de la oreja y lo fui arrastrando"literalmente" hasta la estación… en cuanto llegamos a la estación empezamos una discusión._

-**Oye mujer, ten más cuidado!**-_Dijo Zoro enojado_

-**Tu!, TUU! SERA MEJOR QUE CAYES! POR TU CULPA NOS PERDIMOS Y YA SON LAS 8 HA PASADO 1 HORA DESDE QUE COMENZO LA FIESTA!**-_Le dije a Zoro, explotando de la rabia que poseía!_

**-Pues seguro tampoco es que la fiesta sea de morir!**

-**Bromeas?... bueno que mas da, iré a casa…-**_Sabia que discutir con el no me llevaría a ningún lado-_ **Pero…ahora que me doy cuenta…Ace, me dijo que tu siempre te pierdes…entonces, porque Nami y Robin me dijeron que fuera contigo a la fiesta…**-_Dije pensativa, por que lo abran hecho..?_

-**TSK, esas chicas nunca hacen nada b**-_no termino de decir la frase cuando de repente, ante sus ojos vio a una chica cabello azul oscuro, y empezó a correr hacia ella y la abrazo, quien era esa chica? Porque Zoro la abrazo? No entendía! Mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente, me sentía molesta y nostálgica, fue una sensación algo molesta._

**-Tashigi!, eres tu tiempo sin verte!-**_le dijo sonriéndole, yo…a pesar de haberlo conocido de apenas un día, sentía que esa sonrisa ocultaba algo…pero, no quería estorbarles,..Seguramente eran parejas o algo así que debía irme…pero la chica con la que estaba Zoro, me vio con rostro de 'Asesina serial' sentí miedo por primera vez en mi vida._

-**Zoro, quien es esa chica?-**_Dijo aquella chica_

-**Eh?, ella es una chica del instituto, Danharu…porque?-**_Dijo Zoro, yo no me sentía bien con esa chica de todas formas ese uniforme que estaba usando la chica me parecía familiar…la chica se acerco a mi envainando su espada y colocándola en mi cuello dijo._

-**Pues, sabes muy bien que ella no puede salir ilesa de aquí, ya que vio nuestro encuentro-** _'Que pretende esta chica, matarme?'_

-**Tsk, esa chica no sabe nada, apenas es nueva en el instituto**-_Dijo Zoro, sin muchas ganas por defenderme_

-**De que hablan, ustedes?, yo lo que quiero es llegar a mi casa!**-_Dije sin hacerle caso a Tashigi, me importaba poco esa espada, yo también me sabia defender_

**-Pues ve a casa, y será mejor que yo no sepa que estas en algo extraño, o planeando algo en contra de mi…Mocosa…-**_Dijo la chica, es que apenas me conoce y ya me odia? Y el que yo creía que era mi amigo, Zoro…no me ayudo en nada…maldición no tenia suerte!_

-**Quien te crees que eres para mandarme?,** _ni siquiera te conozco!-le dije_

**-Vamos, Tashigi…tenemos que buscar a Mihawk…-**_Dijo Zoro ignorando mi situación, no era el mismo que había conocido en clases, se coloco una bandana, una faja y saco unas espadas que estaban escondidas en su mochila_

-**esta bien, vayamos ayá!**-_los dos se fueron dejándome sin habla, al final del día, llegue sola a mi hogar, sin nadie esperándome y al día siguiente otro dia agotador, esperándome!_


	5. Capitulo 04

**Capitulo 04**

_Ha pasado una semana, desde que sucedió el encuentro entre Tashigi y Zoro, he decidido no hablar con nadie sobre lo ocurrido esa noche, he estado esta semana muy distante, pero…porque motivos si apenas Zoro y yo nos conocíamos tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, no lo comprendo, aun así…_

**-DANHARU JIGOKU, se agradece preste atención a la clase!**

-**SIII, sensei Shanks!-**_Dije levantándome de mi asiento_

_Todos empezaron a burlarse de mi reacción, hacia un tiempo que no hacia nada gracioso._

-**Bien! Chicos, les comunico que este salón ira al campo, como viaje escolar, espero sepan comportarse, ya que yo no seré su profesor a cargo!, su sensei a cargo será**_…(ta ta ta taaaann)_** Emporio Ivankov-san!**

-**Hey, hey hey, PIRATE'S BOYS!-**_Dijo un tío extraño que nunca en mi vida había visto, aunque era muy chistoso debo decir._

**-Bien, para el viaje al campo! Nos separaremos en cabañas, esas cabañas están diseñadas para que la habiten no más de dos personas! Bien pues, he anticipado esto y… esta es la lista!**

-**Asi va la lista**

Cabaña 1) Luffy x Hancock _(Hancock, tiene que aprovechar Ò_Ó)_

Cabaña 2) Sanji x Usopp _(Buena suerte a la proxima, sanji)_

Cabaña 3) Brook x Nami _(Lo siento, Nami…)_

Cabaña 4) Zoro x Danharu _(o.o no, no es suerte…ni fue planeado)_

Cabaña 5) Franky x Robin _(Omg, interesante…)_

Cabaña 6) Chopper x Ivankov _(venga ya, que Ivankov no aparto cabaña ¬_¬)_

-**Alguna queja, boys & girls?** –_Dijo el extraño sensei_

_Nadie levanto la mano, pero yo me atreví a levantarla, todos estaban asombrados, mayormente, Nami y Robin…_

**-Que sucede…esto…Danharu-girl?**

-**Pues verá, Ivankov-sensei…yo…-**_mire a Zoro, que estaba dormido, trague saliva y…_-**Quería saber si había sanitarios en otro sitio que no fuera la cabaña jeje **–_Vale…soy una cobarde con eso del amor u_u' eh? Espera o_o amor? Que va…digo…amistad =D_

**-Si, eso se explicara luego Danharu-girl!**

_Y así se retiraron los senseis, para empezar las horas libres, y Nami y Robin me tomaron de manos llevándome 'Arrastras' a la terraza._

-**Chicas! Que sucede?** – _les dije un poco molesta_

-**Tenemos que hablar**-_me dijeron al unísono Nami y Robin_

**-Eh? De..de que?** –_Les pregunte…ya sabia de que iban a hablarme o eso creía…_

**-Pues, de Zoro…Claro esta ¿te gusta, no?-**_me dijo Nami_

**-EHH! Co…como puedes…pensar…que me…guste el**-_estaba realmente nerviosa con esa pregunta tan repentina_

**-Venga ya!, a que sí te gusta!-**_insistía Nami_

**-Venga ya! Dejadme en paz! Como va a gustarme ese tío?-**_Dije totalmente sonrojada_

_-*suspiro*_ **bueno, pues cuando quieras decirnos con sinceridad que 'te gusta' aqui estaremos! **–_Dijo sonriendo Nami_

-**eh?, esto…por cierto…chicas…-**_dije mirando al suelo_

**-Si, que sucede?-**_Dijo Robin preocupada_

**-Pues…ustedes saben, quien es Ta…Tashigi?-**_Dije algo enfurecida_

**-Tashigi?-**_Pregunto Robin sorprendida_

**-S…Si…-**_Nami me tomo por los hombros algo exaltada, viéndome fijamente y gritando me dijo_

**-DE DONDE CONOCES A ESA TIA?**

**-P..Pues…porque te exaltas…Nami? **

**-Danharu, lo único que te puedo decir es que no hables de ella delante de Zoro!**

**-Eh? Pero…porque? Porque no puedo hablar de ella cuando este Zoro, quien es esa chica?**-_Dije también exaltada_

**-Pues…veamos Danharu, te contare la historia, con una condici…**-_antes de que Nami terminara de hablar, a la terraza llegaron Zoro, Luffy y Usopp_

**-Vaya, pero si aquí también están las chicas**-_Dijo Usopp con una gran sonrisa_

**-Jeje, también vinieron a comer?-**_nos dijo sacando un o-bento_

**-No! No hemos venido a comer…-**_Dijo Robin'como si nada hubiera pasado', yo no podía ver a Zoro al rostro, solo veía el suelo tristemente, no se porque sentía ganas de llorar._

-**y digan, quieren acompañarnos a comer?-**_Dijo Luffy_

**-Sierto! Ustedes son tres y nosotros también, yo me quedo con Robin!-**_Dijo Usopp_

**-EH! Yo no pienso compartir mi comida!-**_Dijo Luffy_

**-Vamos Luffy! No arruines el día!-** _Dijo Nami sonriéndole_

**-EH! Ahora que me recuerdan! Hoy no le he llevado la comida a Ace!, disculpen…vendré luego**- _dije huyendo de ellos, fui busque mi mochila y recordé que también, a pesar de todo lo sucedido aun le llevaba la comida a Zoro *suspiro*, fui camino al salón de Ace, esperando no encontrarme con nadie pero de la nada apareció Zoro._

-**Danharu, tenemos que hablar-**_dijo viéndome con una mirada fría, pero a la vez, triste y decidida._

-**Cl…claro…-**_Dije sonrojada y asustada a la vez_

_Zoro me tomo de la mano y me llevo al patio de la escuela._

-**Bien, aqui esta perfecto para poder hablar**-Dijo Zoro

-**p…pues de que quieres hablar?**

-**Pues…de lo que paso el otro día!, de que va a ser si no!**

-**oh, ya veo**-_dije desanimada, pues quería olvidarme de esa chica, la odiaba…no la quería cerca de el…pero decidí escucharlo…_

-**Bueno pues, antes que preguntes a cualquiera…yo te lo explicare…**

-**y bien?**

-**pues…pregúntame y yo te respondo…-**_dijo mirando hacia otro sitio, sonrojado_

-**no te preocupes, no tienes nada que preocuparte y yo no tengo nada que saber**-_Dije sonriéndole, el solo hecho de que quería que supiera, era suficiente para perdonarlo y para enamorarme más de el… ._. NO! Yo no estoy enamorada, claro que no!_

-**huh? Es en serio?**

-**Si!, no te preocupes, ah y por cierto aquí tienes tu almuerzo de hoy, disfrútalo!-**_Le dije sonriendo_

**Prov. Zoro**

_Como pudo irse tan confiada, y feliz? Definitivamente no comprendía a esta chica, si fuese a Nami a la que le fuera a explicar ella de seguro hubiera esperado sacar provecho de eso, o Robin me hubiera escuchado atentamente…pero, Danharu se fue completamente feliz sin saber que había hecho yo, con Tashigi…Bueno, tampoco es como si le tendría que dar una explicación de todo lo que yo hago, pero…siento que, tengo que dársela…Decidí buscarla de nuevo, allí estaba en 2-D con Ace, el hermano de Luffy, se veía tan linda con la sonrisa que hacia ya un tiempo que no la veía, porque ella estaba distante…espera, espera, espera! LINDA? Danharu, linda? Para mi nadie a sido 'linda' desde la muerte de Kuina…es extraño…me fui acercando a ese salón pero…se le veía tan feliz conversando con Ace que preferí ir a nuestro salón a comer el almuerzo que ella me preparo._

_Por fin ya había terminado de comer, el almuerzo estaba más delicioso que los anteriores a los que ella me había preparado. Guarde el o-bento de Danharu en mi mochila, y al girarme Sanji estaba a mi lado fumando como siempre._

**-Oye, Marimo…**

**-Que quieres, cocinero de mierda?**

**-se lo que sientes por Dan…**

**-EH!**-_me sonroje_-**Como que lo que siento por Dan? De que hablas?**

-**Jajaja, descúbrelo por ti mismo marimo, pero aunque no lo creas…eres tan tonto que hasta Luffy se dio cuenta.**

**-Luffy…? De que si dieron cuenta no entiendo nada!..**

**Prov. Danharu**

_Deje el salón 2-D, donde estaba Ace para ir al mío, cuando llegue solo estaban Zoro y Sanji._

-**Huh? Sanji…Zoro…-**_sonreí_- **Que cuentan?**

**-Danharu-chwaaaaaaaaaaannn** . -_Sanji planeaba salir corriendo para abrazarme, pero Zoro lo tomo de la camisa-_

**-Ni se te ocurra**-_le dijo Zoro a Sanji muy serio-_

**-Ves! A eso me refería! De eso te hablaba! MARIMO!-**_Dijo Sanji enojado-_

**-Eh? De que…hablaban ustedes?-**_Dije extrañada_

**-De nada!-** _Dijeron al unísono_

**-Danharuuuuuu!** –_me llamaban desde fuera, me gire a ver quien me llamaba, era Marco-_

**-Que sucede…Marco?**

**-Es Ace! Esta luchando con Teach!-**_Dijo exaltado_

**-¿¡Que!** _–Dije sorprendida_-**llevame al sitio Marco!**

**-Bien sígueme!-**_me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo hacia donde se ubicaba Ace._

**-Vuelve a decir eso! Maldito Teach!-** _Decía Ace muy enojado tomando a Teach por la camiseta._

-**Ace! Detente!-**_dije tomándolo del brazo_-

**-Danharu! Por favor, retirate!-**_me dijo Ace, algo enfurecido…Teach se safo de la mano de Ace y lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago dejandolo muy dolido_-

**Que piensas que haces, TEACH!-**_le grite a Teach_

**-No te metas mujer!-**_Me grito Teach, su grito me hizo enojar aun mas, de lo que ya estaba, tome todas mis fuerzas y lo golpee en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente_ (NOTAS: vaya que si es fuerte ._.)

**-Y NO LO VUELVAS A HACER!-**_Le grite_

**-Da…Danharu…das miedo…-**_Dijo Marco_

**-Eh? Bueno…-**_Dije tartamudeando_

-**Gracias, por ayudar Danharu, pero no hacia falta…ahora te meterás en problemas por mi culpa…Discúlpame…-**_Dijo Ace_

-**Tu…ERES IDIOTA!-** _le di a Ace una bofetada, estaba molesta…_**-Ven debemos ir a la enfermería, Marco lleva a Teach ante el director…el sabrá que hacer…luego iré a contarle lo sucedido…-**_Dije muy seria, no era delegada ni supervisora pero me molestaba ver peleas, me dirigí hasta la enfermería, no cruce miradas con Ace en ningún momento, hasta que lo senté en una camilla de la enfermería._

**-Ace, no deberías pelear…y mucho menos en la institución!**

**-Perdóname…-**_Dijo resignado_

**-Yo no tengo nada que disculparte…-**_Le estaba limpiando los labios, ya que estaba sangrando, se fue acercando cada vez más a mi, sentía su respiración cerca a la mía, pero lo detuve colocando las manos en su pecho, me había sonrojado mucho_-**Bien, ya esta! Ahora ire con el director, te espero allá**!-_Dije retirándome, dejándolo solo para que descansara un poco, además, me daba vergüenza…estar con el sola…llegue a la sala de profesores, allí estaba Zoro…_

-**Zoro…**

**-Danharu…-**_Se sorprendió al verme, corrió a abrazarme_- **Te encuentras bien?**

-**S…Si**-_me sonroje-_

**-Me dijeron que te habías involucrado en una pelea y que dejaste inconsciente a Teach…**

**-Hehe, pues…es cierto, lo hice sin pensar…de todas formas mi amigo estaba en peligro debía intervenir!-**_Dije decidida, Zoro se separo de mi…_

**-Bien, debemos explicarle al director las cosas sucedidas…**

**-Eh? Tu también entraras?**

**-Claro! Soy el encargado de la clase…debo defender a mi compañera o no?**

**-Ya veo…compañera…-**_Dije deprimida_

_Entramos a hablar con el director…nunca antes lo había visto me daba miedo el solo pensar que tan estricto era…al entrar estaban Marco y Teach, Ace aun no llegaba._

**-Sientense…-**_Dijo el director, era algo viejo y se notaba que tenia problemas de salud, tenia un gran bigote blanco, y generaba un aura de respeto, Zoro y yo nos sentamos, uno al lado del otro…Al tiempo, llego Ace, observo a Teach con odio y se sentó también a mi lado. (Si, si es Barbiblanca)_

_-*Inhalar**Exhalar*_ **QUE DEMONIOS CREIAN QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO PEQUEÑOS MOCOSOS!-** _nos grito_

_-Me asuste, estaba temblando del miedo a lo que Zoro se dio cuanta y me tomo de la mano para que me calmara, aunque en vez de calmarme hizo que me sonrojara-_

**-Esta chica es la nueva…cierto?**

_-todo estaba en silencio, nadie quería responder…ni siquiera yo…_

**-RESPONDAN**

_-todos ascendimos-_

**-Bien…Ace, ¿porque ocurrió la pelea?**

**-Por mi culpa algún problema, viejo?**

_-*suspiro*_ **Danharu, porque interferiste en la pelea?**

**-Pues…-**_pensando que contestar_- **porque debía detener la pelea**

**-Zoro…tu porque golpeaste a Teach aun cuando estaba inconsciente?**

'_Espera,.. Zoro golpeo a Teach aun cuando yo lo había dejado inconsciente? Porque lo abría hecho? Zoro no era así! De atacar a alguien que ya no podía luchar'_

**-Fue…un simple impulso…**

**-Tu…Marco…porque corriste a buscar a Danharu, cuando tu eras el que debía detener la lucha?**

**-Porque supuse que Danharu debía saber lo de la pelea…**

_-*suspiro*_ **debería castigarlos a todos, pero afortunadamente ninguno esta tan grave como para eso…váyanse y si vuelvo a saber sobre otra lucha, los expulsare!**

_Nos retiramos de allí, estaba aun asustada…Ace, Marco y Zoro me 'secuestraron' (por así decirlo) y me llevaron a la fuerza a la terraza, cuando llegamos._

-**Segura que te encuentras bien?-**_Dijeron los tres al unísono_

**-Claro que me encuentro bien! Quien se creen que soy! SOY DANHARU JIGOKU! Jajajajaja**-_Dije riendo_

**-Pues me alegro-**_Dijo Zoro…_

**-Marco! Porque llevaste a Danharu? Acaso querías que Teach la lastimara?**

**-No…**

**-Vamos Ace! No sucedió nada…-**_Dije relajando la situación-_**Además…ahora que me recuerdas…¿porque peleabais con Teach?**

**-Pues…-**_Ninguno sabia que decir…_

**-Bien, juguemos entonces 'verdad o desafió', empezare por Marco!-**_Mire a Marco_**- Verdad o desafió?**

**-Desafió!-**_Dijo Marco, estaba decidido a no decirme nada_

**-mmm, dame 1000 Berries! **

**-EHHHH! NO TENGO TANTO DINERO!**

**-Pues…entonces…1500 BERRIES! No acepto un no!**

**-Pero si lo haz aumentado!**

_-Zoro y Ace se reían de la poca suerte que tenia Marco, los mire-_

**-Ace! Verdad o Desafio? Escoge tu destino!**

**-Pues…desafio…**

**-EH? Tampoco me quieres decir…mmm…tu desafió es…darle un beso a LOLA!**

**-EHH! Estas loca? Luego malinterpretara las cosas y querrá que me case con ella!**

**-Bien…entonces…un beso a Lola y otro a…Boa! No acepto un no!**

**-Tu en definitiva quieres verme muerto!**

**-Eso te pasa por no querer contarme!**

**-Buajajajajajaja!** – _reía Zoro! Sin contenerse!- _

**-Zoro…-**_aura negra_-**Verdad o desafió?**

**-V…verdad…-**_Dijo muy asustado_

**-EH? Dirás la verdad, que bien!-**_me coloque a su lado-_ **Bien dime!**

**-Pues… pensé que era un saco de boxeo…**

**-mmm…ESO NO TE LO CREES NI TU! MARIMO, tendrás desafió…y será el peor!**

**-EH?**

**-Te vestirás de mujer durante un día entero!**

**-EHHH? No lo haré, estas loca!**

**-Te vestirás de mujer y serás mi sirviente durante todo un día!...**

_Los chicos estaban sollozando en una esquina…cuando de repente sonó el timbre de salida…_

**-Por fin se acabo todo!-**_Dije gritando_

**-Bien…me voy a casa…-**_los chicos estaban detras de mi, aun sollozando_**- Vamos! Que quizas si hubiera pensado más les hubiera puesto cosas peores!**-

_Seguimos caminando, ya estábamos en la salida del colegio, me despedí de Marco y Ace…y seguí mi camino a casa hablando muy alegremente de tonterías con Zoro, cuando de repente apareció de nuevo, esa tal Tashigi…_

**-Zoro…nos vemos luego, vale?-**_Dije sonriendo-_

_-me miro, me tomo de la mano y siguió caminando ignorando por completo a Tashigi-_

**-O..oye…Zoro que acaso ella no era tu…amiga?**

**-No…ella y yo no tenemos nada…**

**-vale…pero**-_mire nuestras manos, me sonroje-quieres soltarme…_

**-Eh?...-**_se sonrojo, supongo ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando me tomo de las mano_-**lo…lo siento…-**_me soltó_

**-Bien Zoro, nos vemos mañana!** –_Dije sonriéndole_

**-Si!**

_Seguí caminando a mi casa, salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, salte en la cama y me quede dormida en seguida._


End file.
